Tout est de ta faute !
by Shrykull
Summary: Culpabilisant de la mort des êtres qui lui étaient le plus cher 3 ans auparavant, Naruto décide d'en finir avec la cause de tout ces malheurs... Deconseillé aux dépressifs ! REVIEWS PLEASE !
1. Tout est de ta faute !

C'est ma première fic, elle est assez courte. Et elle n'est pas très joyeuse, voire même plutôt déprimante d'après l'avis de certains :p

Naruto et les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Kuwabarakuwabara comme on dit '

TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE !

Il était resté là tout la nuit, immobile, stoïque, le regard vide, sous une neige immaculée, devant les statues des Hokage... Il les fixait comme pour leur demander pardon... Pardon de n'être pas digne d'accomplir cette tâche. Le soleil de ses cheveux, l'éclair de malice dans ses prunelles azur... Tout cela s'était éteint. Il ne restait plus que la tristesse, la honte, la colère. La colère contre lui-même. Les mêmes scènes repassaient en boucle dans sa tête... Ero-Sennin terminant ce que Sandaime avait commencé, en scellant définitivement Orochuimaru, y laissant sa vie. Gros-sourcils s'effondrant après avoir ouvert la 8ème porte. Sasuke succombant à la follie, le sceau ayant dévoré le peu d'âme qu'il lui restait. Le corps de Kakashi-sensei inerte, incinéré par des flammes aussi noires que le coeur de leur instigateur. Et le pire, son propre bras droit maculé de sang : le sang de Sakura, sans vie à ses pieds, un trou dans la poitrine... Et comme si le ciel voulait se défouler sur lui, il ne trouva à son retour qu'un village en pleine bataille. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs arborait un sourire hypocrite, et se tenait devant un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Ce dernier avait une cicatrice qui lui barrait horizontalement le visage et ses cheveux noirs attachés formaient une touffe derrière son crâne. Iruka-sensei gîsait aux pieds de Sai, une large entaille à la gorge. Les hommes de Danzô avaient envahi le village. Ils étaient plus nombeux que prévu, mais leurs assauts furent tout de même repoussés. Naruto ayant tué Sai lui-même, très lentement, emporté par une follie meurtrière qui se lisait dans ses yeux en fente, fit subir le même sort à une centaine d'autres membres de Racine...

Cela faisait déjà 3 ans. Rien ne pourrait laver tout ce sang qui souillerait éternellement ses mains, surtout pas celui de celle dont les yeux d'émeraudes l'avaient envoûté la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Son sensei était mort en les protégeant. Il avait vu sombrer dans la follie celui qu'il avait juré de ramer à la raison. Il a tué de ses propres mains celle qu'il aimait et qu'il avait juré de protéger. Et il voulait devenir Hokage ! Tsunade n'avait toujours aucun talent pour les paris, se disait-il, elle qui avait placé tant d'espoirs en ce jeune homme si fougueux. Qu'avait été sa vie, sinon une succession de désastres ? Il avait vu bien plus d'horreurs que de merveilles(Johnny si tu me lis :p). La vie de ninja ne se résumait donc qu'à cela ? Perdre ses être chers les uns après les autres ? Mais il avait inconsciemment un responsable tout désigné. A cause de lui, il n'avait jamais connu sa famille biologique, et il avait perdu sa nouvelle famille. Il posa la main sur son ventre, pris d'un accès de colère soudain...

"Sans toi rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Rien ! Tout est de ta faute ! J'espère que t'es content ! Bake kitsune !"

Sa voix était tremblante. Il pleurait... mais aucune larme ne coulait. Il avait déjà pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, se maudissant, maudissant cette chose en lui, maudissant le 4ème... Une silouhette s'avançait vers lui, emmitouflée dans un long manteau. Naruto sentit tout de suite la présence d'Hinata, qui n'avait de cesse de venir le réconforter depuis 3 ans. Elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments, et ne cessait de lui dire de se relever, comme il le faisait toujours. Même si elle n'était qu'une amie, il tenait beaucoup à elle... C'était la seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais regardé avec dédain ou mépris dans le regard, pas une seule fois. L'une des seules qui avait su voir toute sa souffrance à travers le bon à rien et l'idiot. Il se souvint d'un phrase que ce stupide renard lui avait dîte lors de leur première conversation...

_"Tu as du cran pour me menacer petit... Tu sais que nos destins sont liés : si tu meurs, je meurs avec toi." _

Kyûbi avait tué celle qu'il aimait, il ne voulait pas voir souffir celle qui l'aimait. Pas elle, la seule qui tenait vraiment à lui, et qu'il avait ignoré pendant tant d'années. Quel idiot il avait été. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il la voie, qu'il remarque enfin son existence, elle était comme lui. Il pensa qu'inconsiemment, il la faisait souffir durant toutes ces années, en l'ignorant ainsi. Il se releva enfin et décida de rentrer chez lui. Il n'osa pas croiser le regard d'Hinata en passant devant elle...

"Hinata-chan... Oublie-moi. J'ai déjà trop fait souffrir ma famille, mais je sais ce que je dois faire maintenant. Je ne ferai plus souffir personne."

Sa décision était prise. Il assomma Hinata...

* * *

Le jour se lève. Au fin fond des prisons de Konoha, un homme au visage visiblement tiré par la fatigue et aux cheveux blancs, mi-longs, écoutait ce que racontait les gardes en train de bavarder... Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il ne put s'empêcher de rire comme un dément... 

"Héhéhé... hahahaHAHAHAHAHA ! Comme je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait moi-même HAHAHAHA !"

La pâle lumière du soleil, réfléchie par la neige, réveilla doucement la jeune fille qui se trouvait allongée dans un futon, chez elle... Elle n'était pas encore tèrs lucide... Ses souvenirs se reconnectèrent un a un... neige... Hokage... nuit... Naruto... Naru...

_"Je sais ce que je dois faire maintenant. Je ne ferai plus souffrir personne." _

"NARUTO-KUN !"

Elle se leva précipitamment de son lit, courrant à toutes jambes vers la demeure de son amour. A l'endroit de sa maison, elle ne vit qu'une foule massé devant l'entrée. Elle se précipita et se faufila tant bien que mal entre les gens, pour ne découvrir qu'un corps gisant au milieu de la pièce, dans une marre de sang cohagulé, un katana traversant une marque en forme de spirale qui s'évaporait lentement en irradiant. Hinata s'agenouilla devant lui, et pleura toutes larmes de son corps, s'accrochant désespéremment à l'espoir que ces larmes le ramèneraient à la vie... Les sanglots de la jeune fille étaient le seul bruit audible dans la maison, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix parmi tant d'autre se détache de la foule.

"On est enfin débarassés du démon..."

**FIN **

PS : Je suppose que vous avez deviné qui était le type qui rait comme un cinglé en prison


	2. Juste une amie

Vous aurez sans doute remarqué que "tout est de ta faute" n'es pas la fic la plus joyeuse qui existe lol.J'ai donc fait une version Happy End ainsi il y en a pour tous les goûts... le début est le même ça change complètement à partir de l'arrivée d'Hinata :p

* * *

**JUSTE UNE AMIE...**

Il était resté là tout la nuit, immobile, stoïque, le regard vite, sous une neige immaculée, devant les statues des Hokage... Il les fixait comme pour leur demander pardon... Pardon n'être pas digne d'accomplir cette tâche. Le soleil de ses cheveux, l'éclair de malice dans ses prunelles azur... Tout cela s'était éteint. Il ne restait plus que la tristesse, la honte, la colère. La colère contre lui-même. Les mêmes scènes repassaient en boucle dans sa tête... Ero-Sennin terminant ce que Sandaime avait commencé, en scellant définitivement Orochuimaru, y laissant sa vie. Gros-sourcils s'effondrant après avoir ouvert la 8ème porte. Sasuke succombant à la follie, le sceau ayant dévoré le peu d'âme qu'il lui restait. Le corps de Kakashi-sensei inerte, incinéré par des flammes aussi noires que le coeur de leur instigateur. Et le pire, son propre bras droit maculé de sang : le sang de Sakura, sans vie à ses pieds, un trou dans la poitrine... Et comme si le ciel voulait se défouler sur lui, il ne trouva à son retour qu'un village en pleine bataille. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs arborait un sourire hypocrite, et se tenait devant un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Ce dernier avait une cicatrice qui lui barrait horizontalement le visage et ses cheveux noirs attachés formaient une touffe derrière son crâne. Iruka-sensei gîsait aux pieds de Sai, une large entaille à la gorge. Les hommes de Danzô avaient envahi le village. Ils étaient plus nombeux que prévu, mais leurs assauts furent tout de même repoussés. Naruto ayant tué Sai lui-même, très lentement, emporté par une follie meurtrière qui se lisait dans ses yeux en fente, fit subir le même sort à une centaine d'autres membres de Racine...

Cela faisait déjà 3 ans. Rien ne pourrait laver tout ce sang qui souillerait éternellement ses mains, surtout pas celui de celle dont les yeux d'émeraudes l'avaient envoûté la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Son sensei était mort en les protégeant. Il avait vu sombrer dans la follie celui qu'il avait juré de ramer à la raison. Il a tué de ses propres mains celle qu'il aimait et qu'il avait juré de protéger. Et il voulait devenir Hokage ! Tsunade n'avait toujours aucun talent pour les paris, se disait-il, elle qui avait placé tant d'espoirs en ce jeune homme si fougueux. Qu'avait été sa vie, sinon une succession de désastres ? Il avait vu bien plus d'horreurs que de merveilles(Johnny si tu me lis :p). La vie de ninja ne se résumait donc qu'à cela ? Perdre ses être chers les uns après les autres ? Mais il avait inconsciemment un responsable tout désigné. A cause de lui, il n'avait jamais connu sa famille biologique, et il avait perdu sa nouvelle famille. Il posa la main sur son ventre, pris d'un accès de colère soudain...

"Sans toi rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Rien ! Tout est de ta faute ! J'espère que t'es content ! Bake kitsune !"

Sa voix était tremblante. Il pleurait... mais aucune larme ne coulait. Il avait déjà pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, se maudissant, maudissant cette chose, maudissant le 4ème... Une silouhette s'avançait vers lui, emmitouflée dans un long manteau. Naruto sentit tout de suite la présence d'Hinata, qui n'avait de cesse de venir le réconforter depuis 3 ans. Elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments, et ne cessait de lui dire de se relever, comme il le faisait toujours. Même si elle n'était qu'une amie, il tenait beaucoup à elle... C'était la seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais regardé avec dédain ou mépris dans le regard, pas une seule fois. L'une des seules qui avait su voir toute sa souffrance à travers le bon à rien et l'idiot.

"Naruto-kun... Je savais que tu serais là...

-...

-Tu vas attrapper froid à rester comme ça...

-Tant mieux, que je crève de froid. Ca fera un problème en moins pour le village.

-NE DIS PAS CA ! hurla-t-elle, se surprenant elle-même."

Le jeune homme tourna lentement la tête vers son amie, le visage inexpressif, puis se plissant légèrement de colère... contre lui-même, en s'agrippant le ventre.

"Il prend un peu plus possession de moi chaque jour, je le sens...

-Qui... De qui tu parles...?

-Yondaime l'avait scellé en moi pour que je puisse protéger ceux qui me sont chers... Mais il ne leur a fait que du mal...

-Yondaime...? dit-elle, la voix tremblante. Tu veux dire que...

-Ce démon a déjà tué Sakura. Je ne veux pas que tu subisses le même sort. Je ne veux plus faire de mal à ma famille."

La jeune fille resta interdite, laissa perler quelques larmes, puis se jetta au cou de Naruto, le serrant le plus fort possible. Ce dernier resta impassible, se contentant de répéter toujours les mêmes paroles, toujours avec un brin de tristesse mêlée de colère dans la voix.

"J'ai causé la perte de tant de gens, mais je n'ai jamais sauvé personne et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Hinata le coupa en pleurant...

-Moi, tu m'as sauvée ! Je t'aime, et Kyûbi n'y changera rien !"

"Je t'aime". Ces paroles chaleureuses, il ne les avait jamais reçues de ses parents, ni de personne d'autre. Hinata avait été la première à lui dire. Bien qu'elle le lui ai répété sans cesse ces trois dernières années, à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, il sentait une étrange chaleur l'envahir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un moment...

"Je t'ai... sauvée ?

-Tu m'as montré que ça ne servait à rien de ruminer ses erreurs ! Il faut savoir mettre le passé derrière soi pour continuer à avancer ! C'est ce que tu m'as appris, c'est grâce à toi que je suis devenue forte... Depuis trois ans, le Naruto que je connaissais a disparu. Depuis trois ans, tu est devenu faible : tu te contentes de vivre dans le passé et de te murer dans ta solitude... C'est pour ça que Kyûbi prend possession de toi. C'est pour ça que tu dois te relever !"

Elle avait dit ça d'une traite, déterminée, en plongeant son regard nacré dans le ciel des yeux de celui qu'elle aimait. Ceux-ci avaient retrouvé un peu de l'étincelle de vie qui les avaient quittés trois ans auparavant. Naruto rendit finalement son étreinte à Hinata, un sourire aux lèvres. Seul un imperceptible "merci" en émana. Il ne faisait plus froid, tout à coup... Ils restèrent ainsi pendant dix minutes... peut-être vingt... quelle importance après tout... jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne se rende compte que la jeune Hyûga s'était endormie dans ses bras... Il alla chez elle, la déposer dans son lit. En remontant la couverture, il put voir au clair de lune son visage souriant, angélique... Caressant légèrement sa joue, il la fixait avec un air attendri. Il aurait pu l'embrasser, mais ça n'était qu'une amie. Juste une amie...

"Merci infiniment... et bonne nuit, Hinata-chan. Il faut que je continue d'avancer maintenant..."

Sur le rebord de la fenêtre, avant de disparaître, il déposa trois petits mots qui allaient résonner toute la nuit dans les songes de la Kunoichi...

"Je t'aime..."

**FIN** (heureuse cette fois)

* * *

Voilà voilà voilà je préfère la version tragique qui a plus de punch je trouve, mais bon je poste cette version pour éviter aux plus sensibles de prendre la corde lol

Tafolpamadlaine>Sasuke a les cheveux blancs maintenant ? > Honte à vous deux lol ! C'est Mizuki le taré de la prison dans la première version XD


End file.
